


Счастье человеческое

by fandom_gerontophilia_2018 (fandom_gerontophilia_2016)



Series: 2018 || Midi G-PG-13 [1]
Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2018
Summary: у Юрия толком нет прошлого, да и будущего, пожалуй, не особо





	Счастье человеческое

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: городская легенда о людях, которых бандиты или террористы используют для грязной работы, а потом стирают им память и выкидывают на улицы, была популярна в конце девяностых/начале нулевых. Автор предположил, что в мире «Обычных медведей» нечто подобное могло существовать в реальности, хотя и с некоторыми особенностями.  
> Предупреждения: упоминания насилия, смертей персонажей, попытки суицида. Авторские хэдканоны относительно лора мультсериала. Мнение персонажа может не совпадать с мнением автора

_Ни окна, ни пролета, ни двери —_  
Только черная мертвая ночь  
В ней, забыв о грядущем, спят усталые звери,  
Отовсюду ушедшие прочь  
© 

За проведенные здесь годы Юрий так и не смог привыкнуть по-настоящему к полярному дню и летом всегда просыпался слишком рано. Особенно если снилась чертовщина. Он не вскакивал, как услышавший резкий звук сторожевой пес, а наоборот — мучительно медленно выплывал из сна, поднимался с глубины. На свет.

Вот уж чего-чего, а света было много.

Так много, что иногда Юрий мечтал ослепнуть до зимы. 

Дожидаясь, пока прогреется чайник, он вышел из палатки и, чуть прихрамывая — отлеженная за ночь правая нога совсем онемела, — направился к большому плоскому камню, у которого летом всегда справлял нужду.

Юрий оставлял здесь свою метку, свой запах — на светлой, не покрывавшейся уже мхом земле, и на самом камне, пологом, сером, похожем на огромную кепку-аэродром, небрежно брошенную каким-то великаном. Усмехнувшись собственным мыслям, Юрий пустил струю. 

Если рядом пройдет зверь, то сразу почует: здесь живет человек. 

Многие опасались оставлять метки, боялись медведей или забредших с юга волков — летом такого не бывало, зато зимой одиночки и мелкие стаи частенько перебирались сюда по льду. Юрий не боялся. Он пожил на Земле достаточно, чтобы твердо знать: нормального зверя человеческий запах разом отпугнет, а бешеный или, тем более, людоед — все равно найдет тебя, если судьба такая. 

От судьбы не уйдешь, так что держи при себе нож, будь настороже, вот и вся наука.

Кому надо — тот тебя отыщет, как ни прячься, как ни крутись. И тут уже или ты, или он, или нож, или когти. Ну, или другой нож, как карта ляжет. 

От этой мысли Юрий поежился. Вспомнилась разом вся снившаяся сегодня чертовщина. 

Он всегда ее так называл, хотя на самом деле чертовщины-то как раз никакой там не было, ни чудовищ, ни демонов, ни голосов с неба. Наоборот. Все было настоящим. Все могло случиться на самом деле — может, и случилось, — поэтому пугало всерьез.

Закончив, он застегнул штаны, потер ладонью затекшую ногу, разгоняя кровь, и торопливо вернулся в палатку.

Есть не хотелось, да и пить — тоже не особо, но Юрий давно усвоил: нельзя позволять себе оставаться голодным или отказываться от лишней чашки чая. Голод и жажда могут наброситься внезапно, они куда опаснее любых зверей. Так что он плеснул свежего кипятка поверх вчерашней заварки, достал пригоршню толокнянки и терпеливо ее прожевал, пытаясь вспомнить вкус ягод с большой земли, с юга, но как назло не мог, будто в жизни не пробовал смородины или крыжовника. 

Память становилась все хуже. Не только из-за случившегося раньше, но и наверняка от возраста. Юрий сходил бы к врачу, но не верил, что из этого выйдет толк. Тем более, что таблеток тут купить негде, а в дом для престарелых он все равно не поедет. Лучше уж сразу — забыть дорогу, заблудиться и замерзнуть, или развести в палатке костер и сгореть, или что там еще может натворить старик, живущий на отшибе у самого края света?

Да и неважно. Будто кому-то есть до Юрия дела. Он сам по себе, и весь мир от него тоже сам по себе. 

Сплюнув попавший на зуб жесткий листок толокнянки, Юрий поднялся.

Он внимательно осмотрел продуктовый шкафчик, провел ладонями по полкам, как будто всерьез надеясь найти там что-то новое, и, не найдя, сердито сплюнул сквозь зубы. Припасы кончались, даже геркулеса оставалось всего полторы пачки. Нужно было на днях все-таки доехать до Губы, наменять на шкуры лапши и чаю, кофе тоже бы неплохо, но в последнее время нормальный на Губу никто не возил. Чай тоже был ни к черту, но Юрий за годы смирился с паршивым чаем, а вот с кофе почему-то не смог. 

Раньше, лет пять назад, вообще было легче, крупой и чаем платили за помощь по хозяйству, починку, уборку, прочую чушь, а иногда выходило сменять на что хорошее отнятое у браконьеров оружие — которое, конечно, потом продавали другим браконьерам, но это Юрия уже не особенно заботило. Он защищал как мог свой клочок земли, и этого ему хватало. Теперь, после того, как полигон ожил, на Губе стадами появились молодые здоровяки, в помощи Юрия точно не нуждавшиеся. И теперь он тоже понемногу браконьерил, чтобы не остаться без крупы. Старался не перегибать палку, самок с детенышами не трогал, в основном метил в стариков и доходяг — за их шкуры, понятное дело, давали меньше, но пока ему хватало, а о том, что будет после, он старался не думать.

Прошлой весной Юрию предложили хороший паек в плату за убийство медведя, повадившегося рыться в помойке. Юрий было согласился, но выстрелить не смог. Все смотрел в прицел и думал: а вдруг тот самый? Вдруг вернулся? Медведь шел на четырех лапах, в передние толком ничего не брал, но это ничего не значило, мог ведь и одичать. Тут и люди иногда дичали, а зверю оно совсем немудрено. 

Юрий не жалел, что упустил деньги. Зато жалел, что взялся за эту работу, все ж таки охотиться на медведей — самое последнее дело. Даже тут, где они то и дело подходят к людям вплотную, чуть не в окна заглядывают. Может, даже особенно здесь.

«Убивать медведей — все равно, что убивать детей».

Фильм такой был, они с Ленкой вместе смотрели. Юрию, правда, больше другое кино нравилось: про солдата, спешившего к матери домой, например, или про покрытую океаном планету, собиравшую людские воспоминания. Названий Юрий, конечно, не помнил, да и не нужно уже было.

Все равно не осталось уже ни кино, ни Ленки, ни прежней жизни. 

Эта мысль вдруг больно кольнула под ребра, и Юрий сердито стиснул кулаки. Иногда ему почти удавалось ухватить за хвост прежние воспоминания, но потом они как будто разваливались на куски и он опять оказывался в пустоте. Будто соскользнул с уступа, упал на дно ямы, из которой почти вылез — и теперь нужно карабкаться снова. Или всплывать — с самой темной глубины к яркому летнему свету.

Некоторые вещи он помнил хорошо, но чем ближе подбирался к тому дню, когда они расстались, тем меньше оставалось воспоминаний, а те, что были, скорее напоминали перечисление фактов, какой-то пересказ чужой жизни: когда-то был с кем-то знаком, где-то жил, где-то работал. Семья — всего лишь набор имен, дат и лиц, из которого толком не собрать ничего, слишком многие части отсутствуют, а еще больше тех, которые похожи на фальшивку. Иногда Юрий даже думал, что это не его семья, и не было никогда никакой Ленки на самом деле, не было Яны. Может, однажды он нашел старый фотоальбом, забытый неизвестно кем на полустанке, пролистал, почему-то принял незнакомцев за свою семью, а потом не смог выкинуть из головы, слишком привязался к этим чужакам.

Нет, все было вовсе не так.

Юрий сердито встряхнул головой. 

Были на самом деле и Ленка, и Яна, только они уехали, а он остался. Ведь если бы их не было, разве все бы так получилось?

Историю отъезда Юрий как раз помнил хорошо, со всеми подробностями. Правда, несмотря на них, она тоже казалась неживой, вроде тех призраков из фильма про планету-океан. Или просто чужой, украденной из чьих-то разговоров. Подслушанных или даже прочитанных в газете.

Но разве Юрий запомнил бы так хорошо то, что случилось не с ним самим? Разве Юрий стал бы похищать кусок чужой жизни? 

Нет. Он не был хорошим человеком, но забрать кусок чужой жизни и выдавать его за свой — совсем не то же, что украсть у браконьеров ружья или спирт и сменять потом на геркулес. 

Так что Юрий твердо верил: все воспоминания, которые всплыли в его голове за годы — настоящие. Вот так вот все и было: сначала одни неприятности, потом другие, Юрий потерял работу и все никак не мог найти. Они с Ленкой зря перебрались в город. Зря пытались устроиться на новом месте. Яна тоже была — не совсем зря, неправда это, да и нельзя так о детях, — но не ко времени, и Юрий все переживал, что они ее не смогут пристроить даже в школу. А потом ему пришла в голову мысль: «Надо валить», бросить эту страну, как тонущий корабль, и начать жизнь заново. У Ленки нашлась кое-какая родня в Америке, не то троюродная сестра, не то тетка, словом — седьмая вода на киселе, но обещала помочь, оставалось только денег набрать. Вот Юрий и нашел способ, как сумел. Связался со старыми друзьями, те — со своими друзьями, а братве всегда нужны были новые руки. Особенно для грязной работы.

Он не знал, что именно в его снах — правда, а что — ложь, и все ли он видел сам или часть подсмотрел у других, но это уже были ненужные детали. Когда живешь на севере, учишься их отбрасывать, так лучше видно суть.

А она вот какая: кто-то из его бывших сослуживцев знал людей, которым было нужно кое с кем разобраться, и Юрий разобрался. Они не стали его кидать, заплатили, как обещали, достаточно, чтобы хватило на новую жизнь, вот только отпускать Юрия не захотели — поэтому отпускать пришлось уже ему: уж лучше пусть Ленка с Яной уйдут без него, чем застрянут здесь неизвестно на сколько, скорее всего — до тех пор, пока кому-нибудь из братков не пришло бы в голову их убрать. 

Юрий уверен, что поступил правильно. Все равно ничего лучше не мог придумать. Ни на что большее его бы не хватило. 

Из того времени, когда он работал на братков, Юрий помнил не так уж и много, в основном в голове всплывали бесформенные обломки фактов, которые он не мог ни к чему приложить: имена, адреса. Например какое-то заведение, называвшееся «Райский двор», и человек, которого нужно было убить там, прямо в ресторане, но Юрий не сказал бы точно, сам он все это сделал или просто был свидетелем, а может вся история — выдумка, из какого-нибудь ночного сериала про ментов. Кажется, на тех братков еще работала пара здоровых мужиков, вроде него, и животные тоже — медведь, двое волков, еще какие-то бродячие собаки, не говорившие, но разумные, занимавшиеся мелочами, разносившие по курьерам пакеты с дурью и плату за них. Хотя, может, Юрий придумал все это, пока жил рядом с медведем: пытался вообразить, как вел бы себя зверь на его месте, и вообразил.

Все, что он помнил наяву, что мог бы пересказать кому-то, если бы набрался смелости — все было размытым и обрывочным. Но настоящую память не то перекрывала, не то достраивала по кусочку чертовщина из снов, в которых Юрий мчался по улицам, как зверь, настигал жертву, чтобы проломить череп одним тяжелым ударом или, резко схватив за плечо, встряхнуть, прижать к стене и тихо напомнить: долги нужно возвращать, нельзя терять из виду старых друзей, а ошибки легко смываются кровью. Сны с чертовщиной всегда были темными, может, потому и снились летом — зимой темноты хватало и без них. 

Во сне Юрий сам был темнотой. Его это пугало. 

Так или иначе, вовсе не нужно знать каждую подробность, чтобы понять, каким был конец истории. Когда все закончилось, его выкинули на улицу — бог знает, почему не убили, верно, те братки были слишком совестливыми — и Юрий долго бродил туда-сюда, пытаясь найти себе место, болтал с бомжами в ночлежках, с нищими в электричках. У каждого была своя история. У некоторых — почти такая же, как его собственная: работа на бандитов, сносная плата, вроде бы какие-то договоренности, только деталей не вспомнить, а после — провал в памяти, и рядом нет никого. В голове одни обрывки, в карманах — ни копейки, но вроде бы жив, так что иди на все четыре стороны. 

Собственно, так Юрий и сделал. Шел и шел, пока не оказался здесь. 

Вроде бы все сделанное уже где-то там, позади, но чертовщина все равно снилась, и правда проступала в ней все отчетливее. Время вымывало своими волнами все забытое, вытаскивало наружу, толкало Юрию в руки, будто спрашивая: а это помнишь? А это? И он действительно вспоминал. Постепенно. Вспомнил бы все разом — наверное, пришлось бы лечь и умереть от злости на самого себя, от отвращения, ненависти, но вот так вот, когда правда приходила мелкими кусками, с ней вполне можно было смириться. Жить дальше, как живут другие. 

Юрий сделал много зла. И не потому что нельзя было все решить иначе, а потому что он не придумал, как. Он умел охотиться и работать руками, а вот деньги зарабатывать как-то не выходило. 

Иногда он даже не жалел ни о чем. Сколько бы чужой крови он сам ни пролил, а главного все равно добился: Ленка с Яной смогли уехать. Устроились на новом месте, зажили по-новому. Может, и забыли давно Юрия — он бы на их месте забыл. Так проще. Так все делают.

О том, что на самом деле те могли никуда не уехать, он себе думать запрещал. Может, наивно прятаться от правды, которая может больно ударить, но лучше так, чем думать, что все было зря.

Юрий закашлялся от воспоминаний, как от затяжки крепкой папиросой — раньше, до всего этого, он курил. Потом бросил, дороговато выходило, а выуживать из урн и докуривать чужие обслюнявленные бычки он не хотел. Все это и к лучшему. На севере нормальные сигареты добыть нелегко. Зато даже какую-нибудь дешевую дрянь, вроде «Золотого пляжа» или «Стюардессы», которую можно было найти в вещах браконьеров, можно было сменять на хорошие вещи. Или на еду. 

Юрий задумчиво взглянул на часы, потом — перевел взгляд на срезанную до половины старую пластиковую канистру, в которой еще осталась толокнянка. Немного, но еще на один раз пожрать, наверное, хватит. 

Он усмехнулся собственным мыслям и, наклонившись, поднял топор. Взвесил его в руке, снова вспоминая ночную чертовщину и то, как это легко — пробить голову, ударив в висок. 

К черту Губу. Сегодня он не хотел видеть людей, да и людям лучше было не попадаться ему на глаза. 

В дровах он сейчас не нуждался, поленница была уложена полностью, но Юрий все равно решил наколоть еще. Работа топором его всегда успокаивала, да и кровь разогнать было не лишним — иногда все муторные воспоминания, дурные мысли, вертевшиеся в голове после дурного сна, исчезали, стоило хорошенько размяться. Он никогда себе ничего — и уж точно никого — не представлял за колкой дров, разве что смолистый запах от свежего скола, который не мог почувствовать. 

А дрова лишними все равно не будут. Колоть их несложно, если знаешь, как правильно приложить собственную силу, а это Юрий знал. Всю жизнь только это и знал точно, наверное. 

Удар за ударом, снова и снова, пока, наконец, из головы не уйдут все мысли, от которых не по себе. Удар за ударом, пока не пропадет злость на самого себя. 

Наверное, было бы легче, если бы Юрий помнил семью по-настоящему. Мог бы представить, как Ленка утешает его, шепчет на ухо что-нибудь нежное или обнимает. Мог бы вспомнить, как они проводили вместе время. Как назывались те фильмы, которые они оба любили, под какую музыку они танцевали. 

Иногда он злился из-за того, что не мог вспомнить, и начинал крушить все вокруг, точно дикий зверь. Как-то раз ни с того ни с сего накатила такая тоска, прямо сдохнуть захотелось. Всерьез захотелось. Но вместо того, чтобы взять винтовку и прострелить себе к чертям башку, Юрий почему-то начал резать палатку, вспарывать ее ножом изнутри, чтобы впустить к себе зимний холод и замерзнуть насмерть, впустить ночную темноту и слиться с ней, наконец, целиком. Брезент подавался с трудом, трещал под лезвием, будто рычал в бессильной злобе, и, наверное, именно этот звук привел Юрия в себя, не дал завершить начатое.

Он до сих пор на себя злился, хоть и не знал толком: за то, что попытался себя убить, или за то, что не смог. Реши он застрелиться, зарезаться, словом — решить дело как человек, передумать было бы некогда. 

Юрий не знал на самом деле, случались ли среди зверей самоубийства, особенно среди одичавших, но в собственном поступке ему мерещилось что-то звериное. Разорвать палатку в клочья и остаться с зимой один на один, а там уж как повезет: или он, или она. 

Он одно время всерьез боялся одичать. 

На большой земле такое принято считать просто слухами, но Юрий собственными глазами видел одичавших браконьеров. С одним столкнулся буквально пару лет назад. На первый взгляд — человек как человек. Один, без друзей, даже без собак — и что с того? Юрий тоже был один. Пешком шел — но мог ведь разбить лагерь где-то неподалеку, только и всего. Что без винтовки — тоже не так уж странно, многие ходят с обрезами, а особо меткие — даже с револьверами. И все же чувствовалось в том незнакомце нечто странное. В том, как он двигался, наверное, припадая вперед, точно на четвереньки хотел встать. Юрий медленно подошел ближе, готовый в любой момент взять его на мушку. Человек посмотрел на него — и глаза у него были звериные. Глаза того, кто не знает, что у него на душе, глаза того, кто не задумываясь будет гоняться за собственной тенью, пока не упадет от усталости на землю. Это трудно описать словами, но Юрий сразу догадался, в чем дело. Он окликнул человека, но тот лишь зарычал в ответ, скаля зубы — не угрожая, но предупреждая: «Отойди, или я вцеплюсь тебе в горло». Это был настоящее звериное рычание, вроде собачьего. Ничего даже близко похожего на слова. 

Юрий медленно отступил, стараясь не поворачиваться спиной к одичавшему, не выпускать его из виду. Он мог бы помочь этому незнакомцу — говорят, одичавших можно перевоспитать, уж если со зверями выходит, то с человеком точно получится, — но не стал. Некоторые рождены для того, чтобы творить добро, а другие — для того, чтобы уходить прочь.

Он так и не узнал, чем закончилась история одичавшего. Скорее всего, тот замерз насмерть, а голодные медведи или волки подъели потом его труп. Хотя, может, кто-то позвал его к себе, забрал отсюда, увез подальше — вот почему Юрий так и не нашел его костей. 

Отчего люди дичают, он не знал. Да и вряд ли хоть кто-то знал. Даже со зверями было не все понятно — кто от злости на людей, кто от недокорма, а с остальными как быть? 

Те, кто верил в бога, говорили, мол, дело в грехе, но чем одни звери грешнее других, все равно никто не знал. 

Вроде, насколько Юрий мог положиться на собственную память, те звери, что с ним вместе работали на братков, тоже медленно дичали. Сначала — говорили много, в картишки с ребятами перекидывались, а потом перестали. И одежду не носили больше. И все реже ходили на задних лапах. Хотя, может, это было вовсе не так, и он все же путал собственную жизнь и сюжет какого-нибудь фильма или давно прочитанной книги. 

Пока, по крайней мере, он за себя не боялся. Юрий помнил грамоту, крепко держал топор, помнил, как заваривать чай. А что порой тяжело было заговорить — так это почти у всех здесь так. Даже у солдат, хотя им-то одиночества бояться нечего, но на севере всяко слова лучше экономить, вот они и привыкают молчать. 

Эта мысль успокаивала. 

Закончив с дровами, Юрий вернулся в палатку. Теперь он чувствовал что-то смутно похожее на голод. Хорошо. Значит, желудок тоже работает, а не только руки и голова. 

Не садясь снова, он поднял обрезанную канистру и дожевал толокнянку — без спешки, перекатывая по языку безвкусные комки сочных ягод. 

На душе по-прежнему было неспокойно, но Юрий знал, как с этим справиться, куда сбежать, чтобы не думать ни о прошлом, ни о будущем. 

Он отбросил пустую канистру, вытер испачканную соком руку об рукав и, почесав бороду, заставил себя улыбнуться собственным мыслям. Живой пока. Большего и не надо, а другого не заслужил. 

С чертовщиной всегда помогало справиться море. На берегу было как-то по-простому, по-человечески отрадно. Да к тому же и рыба не помешает. Не есть же одну толокнянку — так и в медведя недолго превратиться. 

Вряд ли сейчас выйдет поймать с берега что-то толковое, не то время — впрочем, попробовать стоит. Лето здесь хоть и короткое, но никого не торопит. Уж не Юрия — точно. 

До лагуны было близко, в самый раз чтобы чуть пройтись пешком. А рыболовные снасти руки точно не оттянут.

Охотиться на зверя Юрий сейчас не хотел. При одной мысли о теплой крови, толчками выплескивающейся из пробитой пулей дырки, ему становилось тяжко на душе. Рыба — совсем другое дело. Она глупая и холодная, а ее чешуя совсем не похожа на мягкий мех или человеческую кожу. 

По зверю никогда не скажешь точно, дикий он или разумный. Тем более — на холоде, где лишний раз лучше рот не открывать, да и идти по снегу на четырех лапах удобнее, чем на двух. 

Юрий слышал, что раньше, до закрытия старого советского полигона, там служили и медведи — белые в основном, ясное дело, им мороз привычнее, — и, на подводных объектах, нерпы. Он этим слухам верил — складная выходила картина: звери работали на военных, а те их защищали. Уж наверняка в те времена браконьеров здесь не было, к полигону бы никого лишнего и на десять километров не подпустили. Вон, даже местных всех отсюда вывезли на большую землю. 

На новом полигоне служили только люди — по крайней мере, в наземной части, вроде как единственной. А потомки медведей со старого, дикие или разумные, рылись теперь в помойках, выискивая объедки, а ничего не найдя — влезали в палатки и крали все, что плохо лежало. 

Совсем как Юрий. 

Может, поэтому он и ненавидел браконьеров, хотя сам был не больно лучше. Они были частью той земли, где для разумных медведей уже не осталось места, где все звери до единого стали только мясом, шкурами, пантами и когтями, которые можно хорошо продать, потрохами, которые можно бросить голодным псам. Юрий в таком мире жить не хотел. 

А может, конечно, просто боялся, что однажды какой-нибудь дурак по пьяни спутает его с медведем, пристрелит и прикопает под камнями. А то и собакам своим скормит, чтобы мясо не пропадало. 

Он зло усмехнулся.

Может, и к лучшему, что тот медвежонок уплыл на отколовшейся льдине прочь. В мире много мест куда безопаснее и спокойнее, где медведь может ходить на задних лапах, не боясь получить пулю в спину. Сам Юрий-то — другое дело. Ему податься больше некуда, он и не хочет. Вся его история дописана, только он будто мельком ее пролистал, ничего толком не запомнил.

Юрий так глубоко закопался в эти мысли, что только по звуку собственных шагов понял: дошел. 

Он остановился и огляделся. Знал давно каждую пядь вокруг, а все равно посмотреть приятно. Лагуна была ровной, как отпечаток намокшей с одной стороны кружки. Подступавшие к ней скалы сплошь поросли низкорослыми цветами с мясистыми, сочными листьями — по вкусу те были похожи на толкнянку, только чуть жестче, Юрий по старой привычке пробовал на зуб все, что находил, — а галька пляжа была темной, гладкой, и из-за всего вместе уголок казался совершенно неземным. Здесь, вообще-то, было таких мест полно, но Юрию в душу запало именно это. 

Тут для него и был самый север, самый край земли, за которым уже ничего. Дальше Юрий никогда не заходил. Здесь он всегда удил рыбу, и с лодки — у жившего чуть восточнее Кирюхи всегда можно было одолжить старую плоскодонку в обмен на часть улова, — и на льду. Поодаль, минутах в семи тихим ходом, отмель кончалась, дно круто спускалось вниз, и там неплохо клевало даже у самого берега.

Юрий посмотрел из-под руки в ту сторону, и отчетливо понял, что сейчас рыбачить не будет. Не в настроении. 

Сегодня он просто хотел увидеть море. Или чтобы море увидело его. 

Он шагнул к нему навстречу, чувствуя, как с каждым шагом становится острее давно знакомый соленый запах. 

Раньше разбивал зимнюю палатку прямо тут, почти у самого берега. Но после той встречи с медведем невольно начал отодвигаться к югу. Поближе к нормальным людям и подальше от вечно кучковавшихся ряжом браконьеров, наверное. Или подальше от воспоминаний о медведе. Юрий сам точно не знал, не мог разобраться, сколько ни пытался. Такие вещи хорошо понимают другие: умные, образованные, врачи, писатели, и так далее. Юрий одним из них никогда не был. Он — простой человек, проще уже некуда, разве только и вправду одичать. 

Юрий подошел к краю прибоя ближе. Галька приятно хрустела под ботинками.

День был погожий, ясный, солнце пригревало, и теперь даже яркое солнце не раздражало. Не здесь. Слишком хорошее место для того, чтобы злиться на свет, или на себя, или еще на кого. Тихое место. Спокойное. Не слышно ни человека, ни зверя. Только море и ветер. 

Юрий замер, раскинув руки, будто изображая летящий самолет, на берегу, глядел на полинявшее, будто перележавшее зиму под снегом, небо, на синее море, шуршавшее по гальке. До горизонта ничего, кроме моря, и не было, он мог бы представить, что находится на планете из фильма, где есть только вода и воспоминания. Что нет ни браконьеров, ни Губы, ни полигона, вообще нет других людей и другой земли. И не делал он никогда зла, не убивал, не воровал, не бросал семью, не подводил друзей. 

Он закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в стук собственного сердца, накладывавшийся на плеск волн, и вдруг вспомнил, как здесь же — чуть на север, на льду — бросил медведя. Оставил. Позволил уйти. Может, даже спас. На самом деле разницы никакой, по крайней мере — для самого Юрия. Он надеялся, что медведь выжил, он был умный, хорошо учился, да и холод для него не беда. Но даже если с ним все хорошо, он никогда не вернется. Как не вернутся Ленка и Яна. И они правы. Юрий не из тех, к кому стоит возвращаться. 

На глаза невольно навернулись слезы, выскользнули из-под век, но Юрий толком этого не почувствовал даже. Так и стоял, неподвижно, слушая море и самого себя. На душе постепенно становилось спокойнее, чертовщина из снов отступала. Пусть прошлое будет прошлым, а он останется наедине со своим настоящим, простым, как спитой чай и безвкусные северные ягоды.

И, может, когда-нибудь, увидит с этого берега будущее.


End file.
